


It's Never Too Late

by ourdestiny



Series: Sekai's Love Stories [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny/pseuds/ourdestiny
Summary: Jongin realised his real feelings for Sehun a little bit too late, but Sehun doesn't mind.





	

Jongin stands awkwardly in the hallway as he watches Sehun wears his shoes and picks up his luggage from the floor. He puts his hands into his pants pocket and leans against the wall.

“I’m going to miss you,” Sehun looks at him with sad eyes.

Jongin just stares back at Sehun with a straight face. “It’s just one week.”

“But still.. I will miss you,” Sehun pouts.

Jongin tries hard to maintain his straight expression and diverts his gaze anywhere else. Jongin doesn’t want to admit it, but when Sehun does something cute like pouting or whining, Jongin always feels butterflies in his stomach.

“Are you going to miss me?” Sehun’s eyes are wide and it is sparkling with hope.

Jongin clears his throat and straightens up. “You need to go now. Don’t make the driver wait too long.” Jongin quickly changes the topic.

Sehun’s lips turn downward and he looks like a very dejected kitten. S _top being so cute_ , Jongin chants inside his minds as he bites his inner cheek to stop him from squealing.

“Okay,” Sehun takes a step forward and leans in to press a kiss on Jongin’s cheek. It’s not Sehun’s first time kissing his cheek. Sehun always does that, but it still makes Jongin’s heart skips a beat nevertheless. “See you next week, Jongin.” Sehun waves his hand before he turns around and opens the door.

Jongin opens his mouth to say something but then he closes it again. He sighs in frustration when the door finally closes and Sehun is already gone. “Idiot,” Jongin curses himself. He turns his body around and heads toward the living room with slumped shoulders. He throws himself onto the couch and rests his head on the backrest. His eyes catch the big picture on the wall of the living room. It’s his and Sehun’s wedding picture. Sehun is smiling so brightly, and Jongin..well, he has his usual straight face.

Jongin groans and closes his eyes. His relationship with Sehun is complicated. They don’t marry each other because of love. They were forced to marry by their parents one year ago. None of them have the right to say no to their parents. But Jongin knew at that time that Sehun had a crushed on him. Sehun was happy with the marriage, but Jongin was not.

Sehun has been really nice toward him since they got married, but Jongin treats him coldly because he still can’t accept the fact that he is married to someone he doesn’t love. However, his feeling changes few months ago. He realizes that he likes Sehun, or maybe is it love? Jongin is not so sure yet. But he knows he feels something toward his younger husband. Something that he doesn’t want to admit, yet. This is his first time experiencing this kind of feelings, and he feels quite awkward. Plus, he doesn’t really know how he can tell Sehun about his feelings because he has been really cold toward the younger. It’s still a mystery how Sehun can stand him for one year.

Now, Sehun has gone to visit his parents in Jeju for one week. Jongin wants to use this one week to sort out his feelings and thinks about what he should do. He knows he can’t keep acting like a dick toward Sehun. Sehun will eventually get tired of him and leave him. Jongin doesn’t want that to happen. He really needs to do something before it’s all too late.

 

 

It feels weird coming home to an empty house after one year having someone to greet you home every day. Jongin takes off his shoes and heads toward the kitchen to drink water.

The house is so quiet. When Sehun is there, the house will be filled with Sehun’s voice and laughter. Sehun likes to talk to Jongin about his day even though Jongin rarely give any responses. Sehun also finds everything funny. Jongin never says it out loud, but Sehun’s laughter is very cute and it’s like music to his ears. Jongin looks at the stove. He smiles when he remembers one moment where Sehun almost burnt the house because at that time he still couldn’t cook. Sehun has taken a cooking class and he has improved a lot. He likes to cook for Jongin. Jongin never compliments him even though the foods are delicious, but Sehun doesn’t mind and he still cooks for him happily.

Jongin loosens up his tie as he walks toward their bedroom. They shared one bed, but they always sleep with their backs against each other. There were many times when Jongin wants to turn around and hugs Sehun, but he was too coward to do that.

Jongin sits down on the bed and reaches out his hand to touch Sehun’s pillow. There were some nights when Jongin woke up in the middle of the night and they were sleeping facing each other. Jongin liked to spend some times to admire Sehun’s beauty. Sleeping Sehun is like a baby. So cute, innocent, and calm. Jongin smiles again when he remembers how Sehun would whimper softly in his sleeps and snuggled deeper to the comforter, seeking for warmth. It’s too cute for words to describe.

Jongin sighs as he caresses the empty space beside him. It’s obvious that he loves Sehun. Not having Sehun around for almost one week makes Jongin feels empty. Now he realizes the importance of having Sehun beside him.

He picks up his phone from the bedside table and opens the chat room with Sehun. Sehun has been texting him since he went five days ago with simple greetings like ‘good morning’, ‘don’t forget your lunch’, ‘I miss you,’ and ‘good night’. Jongin never replies. Now that Jongin think about it, he is such a bastard.

Moving his fingers above the keyboard, Jongin finally decides to reply Sehun.

**To: Sehun**

**Good night. Have a nice dream.**

After hesitating for a while, Jongin presses the ‘send’ button.

It doesn’t take a whole minute for Sehun to reply.

**From: Sehun**

**Good night too my husband! Can’t wait to see you in two days. Love you!**

A smile blooms on his face instantly and his heart feels at ease. At last, he does something right. He can’t wait for Sehun to come back. He is going to make Sehun his.

 

 

 

“I’m back!” Sehun calls cheerfully the moment he enters the house.

Jongin rushes out from his room and his heart is beating so fast when he sees Sehun in front of him. He misses Sehun so much and now that Sehun is here, he feels so happy.

“Jongin! I miss you so much!” Sehun drops his luggage to the floor and runs toward Jongin. Sehun wraps his arms around Jongin’s neck and hugs him tightly. He gasps in surprise when he feels a pair of arms around his waist. Jongin never hugs him back before.

“I miss you too,” Jongin mumbles onto Sehun’s neck.

Sehun’s breathe hitches. This is too good to be true, and he wonders whether Jongin is serious or not.

“J-Jongin..” Sehun tries to pull away from the hug but Jongin doesn’t let him. Jongin hugs Sehun tighter as if he is afraid that Sehun will leave him the moment he lets go of the hug.

“I miss you so much. Sehun, is it too late if I tell you that I love you now?” Jongin asks.

Sehun’s eyes grow wide as he processes Jongin’s words. “What?” Sehun is scared that he hears it wrong.

Jongin finally pulls away but his arms are still wrapped around Sehun’s waist protectively. Jongin stares directly into Sehun’s shaky eyes.

“I love you, Sehun. I have been for a while. But I am a coward and I don’t have the courage to tell you. I know I am an asshole for treating you coldly. I’m sorry. It’s totally my fault. I’m sorry.” Jongin keeps chanting the apologies like a mantra.

Sehun’s eyes start to get teary. He never knows that he will hear the ‘I love you’ words from Jongin. Though he always hopes that Jongin will finally accept him as his husband, he never expects it to be this fast. God has finally answered his prayer.

Jongin feels like dying when there’s no response from Sehun. Jongin is surprised when he sees a tear escaping Sehun’s beautiful eyes. “Why are you crying? Please don’t cry. I know it’s my fault. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Sehun-ah.” Jongin starts to panic when Sehun starts crying harder.

“You’re an asshole you know that?” Sehun hits Jongin’s chest. Jongin stays still because he knows he deserves it. “I really want to hate you,” Sehun cries harder as he keeps hitting Jongin’s chest.

“But I can’t. Because I love you. I am so stupid, but I can’t stop loving you,” Sehun slumps against Jongin’s body and buries his head on Jongin’s chest. “But you are also stupid!” Sehun suddenly snaps and lifts his head to glare at Jongin.

Jongin stares at Sehun warily and he is so ready to receive a punch or a slap. But it never comes. Instead, he feels a pair of warm lips on his. Jongin is too shocked to do anything so he just stands there like a statue. Sehun pulls away after a while and he glares at Jongin again. “See? You are so stupid. When I kiss you, you should kiss me back,” Sehun huffs and Jongin just stares at him blankly. His brain still needs time to process what is happening.

Sehun sighs before he rests his head on Jongin’s shoulder. “It’s never too late. You are never late.” Sehun’s voice is so quiet, but Jongin hears it very clearly.

Relief washes over Jongin’s body and he smiles so widely until his cheeks hurt. “Thank you, Sehun-ah.”

Sehun smiles as he nuzzles his cheek on Jongin’s shoulder. “You better treat me well for the rest of your life.” Sehun says bossily.

Jongin chuckles. “I will. I promise,” and Jongin is serious. He knows he has hurt Sehun a lot and he needs to pay for it. But he doesn’t mind to do it at all. He will spoil Sehun and makes sure that Sehun is always happy.

 

That night, both of them fall asleep in each other arms and it’s the best feelings ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading^^


End file.
